Information and computer technology comprises an essential component for modern business operations. Computer technology is constantly evolving providing customers with new services and improving existing services. Businesses enhance their existing computer software to provide improvements to end customers. This requires that new software be installed or that existing software be modified or upgraded to include the new enhancements.
Businesses may have many computers that operate together to provide customers with services. When a service is added or enhanced, these computers may require a new software installation or an upgrade of existing software. This may require installing new software or upgrading existing software on each computer used to provide the service. To install or upgrade software, an administrator may perform a local installation or upgrade on the actual device to download a software installation package on the device. An administrator may manually download a software installation package to provide new or enhanced functionality. Performing the new installation or upgrade locally may require overhead and may be a time consuming process. Additionally, incompatibilities may arise because the installation or upgrade was performed on some computers, but not others. This is cumbersome especially for businesses that frequently install or enhance software on systems that operate using different operating systems.